wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Krzyżacy/Tom II/Rozdział XVI
W lasach o milę na wschód za Kownem, które sam Witold zniszczył, stały główne siły Skirwoiłły, przerzucając się w razie potrzeby błyskawicą z miejsca na miejsce, czyniąc szybkie wyprawy bądź to w granice pruskie, bądź na zamki i zameczki będące jeszcze w ręku krzyżackim i podsycając płomień wojny w całej kramie. Tam to znalazł wiemy giermek Zbyszka, a przy nim i Maćka, który był dopiero przed dwoma dniami przyjechał. Po przywitaniu się ze Zbyszkiem przespał Czech całą noc jak zabity i dopiero na drugi dzień wieczorem poszedł powitać starego rycerza, który będąc strudzon i zły, przyjął go gniewliwie, pytając, dlaczego wedle rozkazania w Spychowie nie został – i udobruchał się nieco dopiero wówczas, gdy ów, znalazłszy sposobną chwilę, w której Zbyszka nie było w namiocie, usprawiedliwił się przed nim wyraźnym rozkazem Jagienki. Powiedział też, że prócz rozkazu i prócz przyrodzonej ochoty do wojny przywiodła go także w tę stronę chęć, by w razie czego pchnąć zaraz gońca z wiadomością do Spychowa. "Panienka – mówił – która ma duszę jak anioł, sama przeciw własnemu dobru modli się za Jurandównę. Ale wszystkiemu musi być koniec. Jeśli Jurandówna nie żyje, to niech Bóg da jej światłość wiekuistą, boć była jako jagnię niewinne, ale jeśli się odnajdzie, to trzeba panienkę jako najprędzej zawiadomić, aby wraz jechała precz ze Spychowa, nie zaś dopiero po powrocie Jurandówny, jakoby wypędzona, ze sromotą a wstydem". Maćko słuchał tego z niechęcią, powtarzając od czasu do czasu: "Nic ci do tego". Ale Hlawa, postanowiwszy mówić otwarcie, wcale się tym nie tropił i w końcu rzekł: – Lepiej było pannie w Zgorzelicach ostawać i na nic była ta podróż. Wmawialiśmy w niebogę, że Jurandówna już nie żywie, a może się pokazać inaczej. – A kto opowiadał, że nie żywie, jeżeli nie ty? – zapytał z gniewem Maćko. – Trzeba było trzymać język za zębami. Ja zaś zabrałem ją, bo się bała Cztana i Wilka. – Pozór to tylko był – odpowiedział giermek. – Mogła siedzieć w Zgorzelicach bezpiecznie, bo oni by tam sobie wzajem przeszkadzali. Ale baliście się, panie, żeby w razie śmierci Jurandówny nie ominęła pana Zbyszka i panienka, i dlategoście ją zabrali. – Cóżeś tak zhardział? Zaliś to już rycerz pasowany, nie sługa? – Sługam ci jest, ale sługa panny, przeto dbam, aby jej hańba nie spotkała. A Maćko zamyślił się posępnie, gdyż nie był z siebie rad. Nieraz on już sobie wyrzucał, że zabrał Jagienkę ze Zgorzelic, czuł bowiem, że w każdym razie w takim podwożeniu Jagienki Zbyszkowi była jakowaś dla niej ujma, a na wypadek, gdyby Danusia się odnalazła – więcej niż ujma. Czuł również, że w hardych słowach Czecha tkwi prawda, bo choć Jagienkę zabrał dlatego, by ją do opata odwieźć, mógł jednak, dowiedziawszy się o jego śmierci, w Płocku ją zostawić, a tymczasem on ją aż do Spychowa przywiózł, by w razie czego blisko przy Zbyszku była. – Dyć mnie to do łba nie przyszło – rzekł jednak, chcąc siebie i Czecha stumanić –jeno sama się jechać naparła. – Jużci się naparła, bośmy w nią wmówili, że tamtej nie ma na świecie, a że braciom bezpieczniej było bez niej niż z nią –więc i pojechała. – Tyś wmówił! – zakrzyknął Maćko. – Ja – i moja wina. Ale teraz musi się pokazać, jako jest. Trzeba, panie, co wskórać. Inaczej – lepiej pogińmy. – Co tu wskórasz – rzekł z niecierpliwością Maćko – z takim wojskiem, w takiej wojnie!... Będzie–li co lepszego, to dopiero w lipcu, bo dla Niemców dwie są pory wojenne: zimą i suchym latem, a teraz to się jeno tli, nie pali. Kniaź Witold podobno do Krakowa pojechał królowi się opowiedzieć i pozwoleństwo a pomoc jego sobie zjednać. – Są przecie w pobliżu zamki krzyżackie. Gdyby choć ze dwa zdobyć, znaleźlibyśmy może Jurandównę albo wiadomość ojej śmierci. – Albo i nic. – W tę stronę ją przecie Zygfryd wywiózł. Powiadali to nam i w Szczytnie, i wszędy, i samiśmy tak myśleli. – A widziałeś to wojsko? Wyjdźże za namiot i spójrz. Niektórzy pałki jeno mają, a niektórzy miedziane miecze po pradziadach. – Ba! Jako słyszałem, chłopy do bitki dobre! – Ale nie im z gołymi brzuchami zamków dobywać, zwłaszcza krzyżackich. Dalszą rozmowę przerwało im przybycie Zbyszka i Skirwoiłły, który był wodzem Żmujdzinów. Był to mąż małego wzrostu, ale krzepki w sobie i barczysty. Pierś posiadał tak wypukłą, że prawie wyglądała na garb, i niezmiernie długie, sięgające prawie do kolan ręce. W ogóle przypominał Zyndrama z Maszkowic, słynnego rycerza, którego Maćko i Zbyszko poznali swego czasu w Krakowie, miał bowiem równie ogromną głowę i takie same pałąkowate nogi. Mówiono o nim także, że dobrze rozumiał się na wojnie. Wiek życia zbiegł mu w polu przeciw Tatarom, z którymi długie lata walczył na Rusi, i przeciw Niemcom, których nienawidził jak zarazy. W tych wojnach nauczył się po rusińsku, a potem na dworze Witoldowym nieco po polsku; po niemiecku umiał, a przynajmniej powtarzał tylko trzy wyrazy: ogień, krew i śmierć. W swojej ogromnej głowie miał zawsze pełno pomysłów i podstępów wojennych, których Krzyżacy nie umieli ani przewidzieć, ani im zapobiegać – dlatego bano się go w pogranicznych komturiach. – Mówiliśmy o wyprawie – rzekł z niezwykłym ożywieniem do Maćka Zbyszko – i dlategośmy tu przyszli, byście też swoje doświadczone zdanie rzekli. Maćko usadził Skirwoiłłę na sosnowym pniaku pokrytym niedźwiedzią skórą, następnie kazał przynieść czeladzi stągiewkę miodu, z której poczęli czerpać rycerze blaszankami i pić, gdy zaś pokrzepili się godnie, dopieroż Maćko zapytał: – Chcecie wyprawę uczynić albo co? – Zamki Niemcom okurzyć... – Któren? – Ragnetę albo Nowe Kowno. – Ragnetę – rzekł Zbyszko. – Cztery dni temu byliśmy pod Nowym Kownem i pobili nas. – To właśnie – rzekł Skirwoiłło. – Jakże to? – Dobrze. – Poczekajcie – rzekł Maćko – bo ja tutejszej krainy nie znam. Gdzie jest Nowe Kowno, a gdzie Ragneta? – Stąd do Starego Kowna niespełna mila – odpowiedział Zbyszko – a od Starego do Nowego też mila. Zamek jest na wyspie. Onegdaj chcieliśmy się przeprawić, ale pobili nas u przeprawy. Ścigali ci nas pół dnia, aż utailiśmy się w tych lasach, a wojsko tak się rozproszyło, że niektórzy dopiero dziś nad ranem się znaleźli. – A Ragneta? Skirwoiłło wyciągnął swe długie jak gałąź ramię na północ i rzekł: – Daleko! daleko... – Właśnie dlatego, że daleko! – odparł Zbyszko. – Spokój tam wokoło, bo co było zbrojnych ludzi z tej strony granicy, to ściągnęło ku nam. Nie spodziewają się tam teraz Niemcy żadnej napaści, więc na ubezpieczonych uderzym. – Słusznie prawi – rzekł Skirwoiłło. Maćko zaś spytał: – Zali myślicie, że będzie można i zamku dobyć? Na to Skirwoiłło potrząsnął głową na znak przeczenia, a Zbyszko odpowiedział: – Zamek mocny, więc chybaby wypadkiem. Ale krainę spustoszym, wsie i miasta popalim, spyżę poniszczym, a co nade wszystko jeńców nabierzemy, między którymi mogą być ludzie znaczni, a takich chętnie Krzyżacy wykupują alboli też wymieniają... Tu zwrócił się do Skirwoiłły: – Samiście, kniaziu, przyznali, że słusznie prawię, a teraz rozważcie jeno: Nowe Kowno na wyspie. Ni tam wsi nie poburzym, ni stad nie zagarniem, ni jeńców nie nabierzem. I przecie dopiero co nas tam pobili. Ej! pójdźmy lepiej tam, gdzie się nas teraz nie spodziewają. – Kto pobije, ten się napaści najmniej spodziewa – mruknął Skirwoiłło. Lecz tu zabrał głos Maćko – i począł popierać zdanie Zbysz–kowe, zrozumiał bowiem, że młodzianek ma większą nadzieję dowiedzieć się czegoś pod Ragnetą niż pod Nowym Kownem –i że pod Ragnetą łatwiej będzie przede wszystkim schwytać jakiego znacznego jeńca, który by mógł posłużyć na wymianę. Mniemał także, że w każdym razie lepiej jest iść dalej i wychynąć niespodzianie w kraj mniej strzeżony niż porywać się na wyspę od przyrodzenia obronną, a strzeżoną prócz tego przez silny zamek i zwycięską załogę. Jako zaś człek doświadczony w wojnie, mówił jasno i przytaczał tak walne powody, że każdego mógł przekonać. Tamci słuchali go też uważnie. Skirwoiłło poruszał kiedy niekiedy wzniesionymi brwiami jakby na znak przytakiwania, chwilami pomrukiwał: "Słusznie prawi!" – wreszcie wsunął swą ogromną głowę między szerokie ramiona, tak że wyglądał całkiem jak garbaty, i zamyślił się głęboko. Lecz po pewnym czasie wstał – i nic nie mówiąc, począł się żegnać. – A jakoże, kniaziu, będzie? – spytał go Maćko – dokąd ruszym? Ów zaś rzekł krótko: – Pod Nowe Kowno. I wyszedł z namiotu. Maćko i Czech spoglądali czas jakiś ze zdziwieniem na Zbyszka, po czym stary rycerz uderzył się dłońmi po udach i zawołał: – Tfu! cóż to za pień!... To niby słucha, słucha, a potem swoje. Żal gęby drzeć!... – Słyszałem ci ja o nim, że taki jest – odrzekł Zbyszko – a po prawdzie, to i cały tu naród uporczywy jako mało który. Cudzego zdania wysłucha, a potem jakoby kto na wiatr dmuchał. – To czego pyta? – Bośmy pasowani rycerze i dlatego żeby każdą rzecz na dwie strony rozważyć. Ale głupi on nie jest. – Pod Nowym Kownem też może najmniej się nas spodziewają – zauważył Czech – właśnie dlatego, że dopiero co was pobili. W tym miał ci on słuszność. – Pójdźmy obaczyć tych ludzi, którym ja przywodzę – rzekł Zbyszko, któremu duszno było w namiocie – trzeba im zapowiedzieć, aby zaś byli gotowi. I wyszli. Na dworze noc już zapadła zupełna, chmurna i ciemna, rozświecona tylko przez ogniska, przy których siedzieli Żmujdzini. Krzyżacy 48